Fixed pivot sun visors are sometimes undesirable in vehicle designs because they may be limited in the amount of front windshield and side door window coverage provided, and they may also interfere with the vehicle occupant's head when pivoted between the front windshield and side door window. Tracked transverse style sun visors have been proposed for use in vehicles to increase the windshield and side door window coverage range of the sun visor assembly, but such designs are also problematic.
Tracked, transverse style sun visors have traditionally been difficult to package in most vehicles. The main reason for this difficulty has been the problem the tracked sun visor has in negotiating the angled turn when in transition from the front header to the side rail, i.e., when turning from a position above the front windshield, across the A-pillar, and along the side door window.
Tracked, transverse style sun visors also have not solved the vehicle occupant head interference problem associated with pivoting sun visors.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved sun visor assembly which overcomes the above-referenced problem associated with prior art sun visor assemblies.